<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One where it's New Year's Eve by rach072675</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206306">The One where it's New Year's Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach072675/pseuds/rach072675'>rach072675</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, First Kiss, Isabella (Gotham) Doesn't Exist, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach072675/pseuds/rach072675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald throws a New Year's Eve party.  Ed isn't overly thrilled... until he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot &amp; Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One where it's New Year's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to take from a holiday prompt list on Tumblr.  I combined 3 prompts: A work Holiday party Drunk at a New year’s party and New Year’s kiss.  This is my first fic in the fandom and for this pairing.  I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed’s not a fan of parties in general.  When he worked for the GCPD he’d always beg off.  Essen always tried to get him to come.  Tried to tell him people might not find him so odd if he hung out with them outside of work.  He always made excuses.  Thing is while Ed may want to be the center of attention, he’s not a fan of crowds.  He’s also not a fan of all the noise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The election night party had been the exception of course.  He’d needed to make sure Oswald won.  Needed to make sure Butch got his comeuppance.  But he’d managed to stay towards the back of the room.  Plus, everyone there had stuck to groups.  It hadn’t been so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight however, it was New Year’s Eve.  Oswald was throwing a huge bash at City Hall.  There were so many people Ed couldn’t really find a place to hide.   He couldn’t get to the wall.  So instead, he drinks.  Drinks more than he probably should, but it’s the only way he’s going to make it through this night without going into an anxiety attack or worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s on his sixth, no seventh glass of something when Oswald finally makes his way over.  Oswald says nothing just arches a brow.  Like he knows Ed is halfway to smashed.  Ed just gives him a toothy grin and Oswald shakes his head patting him on the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come find me before midnight, Ed”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Then Oswald is gone swallowed up by the crowd.  Before Ed can grab another glass Gordon’s standing next to him waving the waiter away.  Ed glares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ed, you, all right? You know that’s not ginger ale, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.  Thank you for your concern, Jim.  If you’ll excuse me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t give you one of his annoying riddles?” Harvey asks coming over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I think he might be drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’d have thought he’d get normal when he’s drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Harvey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watch Ed mingle for a few minutes.  Watch him talk to Alfred and Lucius as if they’re old friends. When Ed starts dancing with Barbara and then Tabitha, Jim decides he’s had enough and goes to find the Mayor.  Getting to Oswald is no easy feat.  He’s surrounded by hangers on and guards.  Jim goes to Butch and requests a minute of the Mayor’s time, in private if at all possible.  Oswald glances at Jim as Butch communicates the request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it old friend?”  Oswald says leading Jim to a quieter spot so they can speak,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are aware your Chief of Staff is drunk off his ass, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jim, Ed is not about to get…” Oswald stops when he hears someone singing <em>Last Christmas.</em> A very distinct someone.  Jim smiles with a sigh of relief, now at least Ed is acting like a normal drunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oswald shuffles to the middle of the dance floor and over to Ed who’s started swaying to the music too.  Before he can say anything Ed’s taken him into his arms and is dancing with him.  He has to pray his bad leg isn’t going to give out.  Luckily for him the music stops and the countdown is about to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” Ed whispers to Oswald as he stops swaying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi yourself.  So how drunk are you really?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I don’t need to be worried.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten.  Nope.  I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.  Nine”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Oswald.”</p>
<p><br/>Ed cups his cheek and leans in.  Oswald expects a light kiss.  He gets anything but.  He finds himself being swept off his feet and swung around, all the while Ed is still kissing him. He of course is kissing back. When they break apart, it’s to thunderous applause.  Oswald is blushing.  Ed’s grinning like an idiot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go home.”  Oswald says leading him from the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One more thing, before we leave, and the spell is broken.  I love you.  Have for a while now.” Ed says stopping them in the foyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ed….”  Oswald kisses him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”  Oswald says as they settle into the back seat of the limo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ed isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve this good fortune.  Isn’t sure what he’s done to deserve the year starting off so perfectly.  If he’s honest with himself he doesn’t much care at the moment, especially with Oswald leaning up for another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>